


The welcoming party

by Vinushuka



Series: One year with Apocalyptica [24]
Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: The long awaited Japanese guests arrive to Finland at the beginning of March causing some turbulence in Anna's and Patrik's relationship. Perttu finally collects his courage and proposes Anna life on the countryside. For Anna the decision is painful but clear. Both she and Perttu need free hands to plan the future. Welcoming party for the Japanese guests is a good starting point for that.





	1. Change in priorities

## Change of priorities (1)

“Would you like to have a kiss?” I asked Patrik when I was digging up the textbooks from my bag at the beginning of our Japanese lesson.

Patrik glanced at me looking slightly doubtful but grinned then mischievously. “Yes please. Any kind of kiss is welcome!”

“Actually I was thinking about these chocolate kisses”, I replied blushing a little and handed him a confectionary wrapped in green foil. “But I can give you a real one too, if you like”, I added encouraged by his vague reply. I was expecting him to back off at some stage of our discussion but he didn’t.

“Okay, but make it snappy then. I don’t want to surprise our teacher”, Patrik said turning to look at the back of the classroom. The teacher hadn’t arrived yet but most of the students were already there. My lovely study mate really had nerves of steel. I wasn’t going to back off either so I took his face into my hands and gave a soft kiss on his lips. I could feel his rough stubble under my palms which made me want to push my fingers into his hair or some more intimate parts of his body. Patrik’s breathing turned faster and to my surprise I saw a heavy blush spread on his neck and cheeks.

      I was just about to apologize my unruly behavior when his cellphone clinked to indicate an incoming message. He checked his phone in a hurry and frowned. “Naoki has a problem. I will have to call him.” Patrik stood up and walked out of the classroom leaving me confused.

      I was well aware that Naoki and couple of other guys had arrived to Finland on Sunday March the 1st and Patrik had been to the airport to meet them. He hadn’t commented their arrival in any way so I naturally assumed that everything was going smoothly.

Patrik returned after couple of minutes and started to pack his books back to his suitcase. “I’m sorry but I will have to go and see him right away”, he explained briefly.

“Can’t he wait for two hours?” I asked feeling disappointed. I didn’t like the idea of being left alone without my pair.

“No. He has locked himself out of his apartment and doesn’t know what to do. I have his spare key.”

“Okay. That’s very unfortunate…”

“Can you please message me our homework after the lesson?” Patrik asked before leaving.

“Will do”, I promised trying to hide my disappointment. Obviously Patrik’s priorities had changed overnight. I might as well accept that now rather than later.

      The lesson without Patrik wasn’t that awful as we didn’t have much team work this time. In spite of that I was much more offended by this little incident than I was supposed to be. Maybe it was because I was afraid that my little prank had gone slightly too far. At the end of the lesson one of the guys asked if my mate dished because I had kissed him in public. His question irritated me but I explained him patiently that Patrik’s friend had an emergency and he had to go and help him. Anyways comments like that didn’t ease up my anxiety.

       I was still somehow downcast on Tuesday morning. I hadn’t slept well because of a dream that kept repeating during the night. In my dream Patrik was walking away from me no matter how much I tried to get his attention. It was as if I wasn’t there, as if I were invisible.

       I had to struggle to sound normal when Perttu called me on Tuesday morning and wanted to meet me at lunch time. He sounded very perky in spite of the fact that his plane had landed very early in the morning after a long flight. I would really have to pull myself together not to disappoint the man I loved.

      I should have guessed that in my current state of mind I would screw up our meeting. I wasn’t planning to take up the matter of Patrik moving in with me but somehow it slipped out of my mouth and made Perttu angry. I must admit that this time he was the more adult person of us two - he at least tried to control his anger while I didn’t.

       After my lunch with Perttu I sent a message to Patrik about our homework and asked him how his rescue mission had succeeded. He didn’t react to my message in any way. I wouldn’t see Perttu until next Saturday, which gave me three days to mope and wallow in my misery. I would have to get some fresh air and exercise to improve my mood. Luckily the evenings were already bright enough to go out for a walk after working hours.

      I took a long slow stroll in the close by forests and housing areas considering my situation. I hadn’t taken into account the changes that Naoki might cause in my relationship with Patrik. Perhaps he wasn’t so keen anymore to help me when he had other, more important things on his mind. Once again the future felt unsecure and frightening.

      All I could do at this point was to understand the situation they were at and how they thought about each other and the future. I was sure Patrik hadn’t told him yet that he was gay so they were probably just good friends. Maybe I should start by inviting the guys to a welcoming party after they had settled into their lives here.

      When I got home I found a message from Patrik. He had saved Naoki from trouble and they had spent some time together drinking tea.  I felt much better after the long walk and checked my calendar to plan for a welcoming party. I decided to propose the Saturday next week. Apocalyptica would be on their Mexico tour and I would have plenty of time to entertain my guests.


	2. A kick

## A kick (2)

I was looking forward to seeing Perttu again although our lunch meeting had been a bit uptight. I knew I shouldn’t have blurted out my plans to Perttu just like that but I was really tired of waiting for a suitable opportunity. Maybe it was better that he knew what I was planning.

      When Perttu arrived on Saturday afternoon he looked very happy and relaxed as if nothing had happened between us. He gave me a warm hug and a passionate kiss that made me hope that he would stay the night. I needed him in my arms almost desperately.

“How’s Indigo-project proceeding?” I asked when I was arranging the tulips Perttu had brought into a vase in the kitchen.

“Jaakko seems to know what he’s doing. There wasn’t much I couldn’t contribute to our two meetings.” Perttu replied standing behind my back and snuggling my hair with his nose.

“How’s Lumi?” he mumbled into my ear and bit it gently.

“She’s determined to become a football player judging by the amount of kicking and turning in my belly”, I breathed feeling the excitement in my body rocket sky high.

“Should we go upstairs and study that in more detail?” Perttu asked while he folded his arms around my body and rubbed my rounded belly with his hands.

“Excellent idea!” I replied and turned around to hug him. I caressed his back and then slid my hands down to his bottom.

“Your butt is nice and firm”, I complimented him. “Could we also study that more closely?”

      I was more than delighted when Perttu almost dragged me to the upstairs bedroom and ripped off my clothes in no time.

“Wow, you’re unbelievably delicious”, he whispered gaping at my heavy breasts and round belly. He cupped his hands around my breasts and rubbed the dark nipples gently with his fingers. “Can I taste your milk after Lumi has been born”, he suddenly asked making my graving for him hit the ceiling.

“Err, why not. Would you like to practice your sucking technique right away?” I purred while I was opening his belt. Perttu stripped of his T-shirt and ridded himself of his jeans and briefs giving me full view of his body. He had clearly gained some weight so I could understand why he was worried. I reached out my hand and slid my fingers along his side over Arwen and Aragorn down to his eager manhood.

“Please fuck me. I just can’t wait anymore”, I pleaded holding his thing in my firm grip.

      Perttu grabbed me into his arms and kissed me with almost scary intensity. “I can’t wait either”, he mumbled against my mouth. He tumbled on the bed and pulled me beside him my back against his body. My belly was already so big that making love face to face was difficult. Besides I loved being fucked from behind.

      I gave out a long satisfied “oooh” when he pushed his thing deep inside me. He wasn’t in a hurry to move but when he did I thought I would lose it right away. With every push I felt a faint contraction as if I was getting a short orgasm. As his thrusts turned stronger and faster my mini orgasms merged into unbelievably wonderful pulsating heaven. When I felt the surge of Perttu’s warm sperm inside me I was convinced I would never experience anything like that. My pregnancy had given wings to my love life and this was the peak of it all.

\-----

      I woke up from my reverie when Perttu suddenly touched my belly. “Jeez, I just saw a foot protrude out of your side!” he exclaimed.

“Yeah, it’s just Lumi practicing her kick. She has done that a lot lately and it looks weird. You could almost tickle her sole”, I commented feeling proud of my coming football star.

“Wow, she’s really there inside you!” Perttu enthused. “She could kick me in the nose or something if I’m not careful.”

“Yes, you would have a hard time in explaining a black eye to your bandmates. It wasn’t Anna, it was Lumi who kicked me!” I teased him enjoying his genuine surprise.

“I really wish I could be there when she’s born”, Perttu suddenly said turning grave. “Our North America tour is all too close to her due-date.

“Please don’t worry. Babies are born when the time is right. With good luck you will be here when she decides to come to this world.” I comforted him. “But now it’s sauna time”, I said after checking the watch on the night table. “I will give you a proper back scrub”, I promised.


	3. A very bad idea

## A very bad idea (3)

When we were having our dinner after sauna Perttu was very thoughtful as he had something important on his mind. He didn’t eat much, just poked the food with his fork. “Is there something wrong with the food or are you not hungry?” I finally asked just to make him talk.

“I’m sorry. I was only thinking… Actually there is something I would like to ask.”

“Go ahead, I won’t bite”, I urged him although I was concerned. The last time I was asked a question like this, I ended up in real trouble.  Anyway, it would be best if he got whatever bothered him out of his system and we could continue our dinner.

“Well, I got this idea from Eicca that I would move into the countryside and have my own stable there”, Perttu explained looking very unsure.

“That’s an excellent idea! Country life would do wonders for your health”, I enthused relieved that this didn’t sound like anything serious.

“That’s what I thought too. Look at Eicca! He’s in excellent physical condition after all that digging and chopping wood….Then I thought that it would be nice to have you and Lumi around. She would probably love horses when she grows older. All girls do….” Perttu blurted out the rest of his idea.

      It took a while before Perttu’s words sank into my consciousness. Why was he asking me to move with him to the countryside when we had just agreed to live separately? Was there something I didn’t know or understand?

“But I have just bought this house and my job is located within a convenient distance from here. Moving somewhere faraway isn’t a realistic option for me.”

“Please, won’t you consider it? It’s important to me.”

“I know that, but I can’t manage alone a house and an estate with horses when I have our daughter and my job to take care of.”

“You wouldn’t have to take care of the horses or the estate. Johanna would manage those”, Perttu explained.

      Okay, now I knew what the missing piece of information was… It was Johanna. Suddenly I remembered the moment when Perttu came to apologize me at Rajatorppa after the unlucky Friday when I thought he had left me for the Avanti girl. I predicted that someday he would leave me for a younger woman. At that point of time it seemed like a remote possibility but, all of a sudden, I had to confront it. Perttu was planning a future with Johanna.

“You can’t expect me to live with you two…” I whispered clutching desperately to my knife and fork.

“No, don’t get me wrong! You would live in your own house with anyone you please. I would just like to have you and Lumi near me.”

“But I don’t want to have you two near me. I love you far too much to be able to tolerate that pain. Just forget about me and move anywhere you want with her. My life is here… ”, I concluded my voice breaking down.

“Johanna doesn’t want to commit to me before Lumi is born…”

“Sorry to interrupt you, but can we continue this discussion later on?  I can’t handle this right now”, I whispered feeling a paralyzing chill creep into my body.

“Yes, perhaps it’s better”, Perttu sighed looking pained. Thanks for sauna and the dinner. I will call you tomorrow.”

      I don’t remember what happened after that. Maybe Perttu had shown himself out because he wasn’t there when I woke up from my coma. I climbed upstairs to my bedroom with stiff legs and removed the crumpled bedcover from the bed where we had made love just a while ago. I didn’t bother to undress because I was shivering of cold.  I took an extra blanket from the closet, spread it on the duvet and crawled under them to keep warm. I took Sebastian in my arms and started to cry holding him.

\-----

      I woke up early in the morning feeling too hot. I climbed out of the bed and sauntered downstairs to get something to drink. The remnants of our dinner were still at the table. I collected the dirty plates and glasses into the dishwasher and headed back to bed to think.

      When I predicted that Perttu would leave me for a younger woman I thought it would be just me but now there were two of us. To make things even more complicated I wasn’t sure that Perttu was the father. It was very probable but nor certain. The only thing I was sure about was that I wasn’t going to move anywhere. I wanted to see my garden come alive next summer and make it look like my garden, something Japanese, something Finnish. To do that, I needed someone to help me, Patrik or someone else. I wasn’t going to blame Perttu. He was better off with Johanna and I wasn’t going to stand in their way.

      When Perttu called me on Sunday afternoon I told him that I was saying no to his proposal and that for my part he was free to do whatever he wanted. I didn’t tell him anything about the fatherhood issue. It would remain only between me and Patrik.

      During our discussion Perttu sounded relieved and a bit surprised. Maybe he didn’t expect me to give him free hands to plan his future. Just like he I was better off with free hands. I had a gut feeling that life might still have some surprises in store for me.


	4. Welcoming party

## Welcoming party (4)

Our Japanese lesson on next Monday went as planned this time. When the lesson was over I proposed that Patrik would bring Naoki and his friend Yusuke to a welcoming party next Saturday. Patrik was delighted about my proposal because he had been planning something similar and promised to call me if the guys agreed to come.

      It turned out that our Japanese colleagues were extremely honored to be invited to a home of a high-ranking manager in their company. There was a big fuss about how to dress up and what to bring as presents, but I think Patrik managed to calm them down. The visiting culture wasn’t that formal in Finland.

      I had butterflies in my belly when Saturday arrived. I had hosted dinners quite often but I had never before had Japanese guests. I had cleaned the house thoroughly already the day before so now I had only the dinner to prepare. The menu was going to be mainly Finnish cuisine geared up to Japanese taste. Patrik promised to take care of transport arrangements. He was going to use his own car to pick up the guests and drive them back home.

      The table was beautifully set and everything ready to go when Patrik parked his car on my front yard. I peeked out of the window to see how my guests looked like. One of them was quite short and very slender and other one tall and muscular and had his longish hair tied to a ponytail. They both wore dark suits and even Patrik had a suit on.

      When I was about to open the door it occurred to me that I had no idea if Patrik had told them that I was pregnant, very pregnant. As there was nothing I could do about it now I decided to forget the whole thing and be my charming self.

       I welcomed my guests in Japanese and Patrik introduced them to me. The older one was Yusuke, the tall guy with a ponytail, and the younger one was Naoki. I greeted them in their own language to make them feel more comfortable. After the introduction ceremony I had to apologize that my Japanese was still elementary and asked if we could use English instead. They were very pleased that I had at least tried to speak Japanese with them and praised my skills. I made a mental note to remember to say some compliment about their English later on.

      I lead my visitors to sit on my living room sofa and brought them welcoming drinks. Yusuke handed me their welcoming presents, a handsome bottle of sake in a wooden box and a two lovely lacquered bowls to serve it. I loved all Japanese handicraft so it was easy for me to thank my guests for excellent gifts. Patrik had brought me a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

      I told them briefly about the dinner menu as I knew they didn’t like surprises. As starters I had Julienne, a creamy, cheese coated boletus soup, and as main coarse pork ribs in oriental style with colorful vegetables and noodles.  The desert was very Finnish, baked home cheese with cloudberry jam.

       During our drinks I had a good opportunity to take a closer look at my guests. Naoki was so thinly built that he would probably pass for a woman. He had a beautiful oval face with those enchanting oriental eyes and a short, somewhat unruly hair. Yusuke was considerably older, around 40-45 and much more manly. Judging by his broad shoulders and strong neck he probably did some sports. His shoulder length hair was partially tied to a ponytail making him look like a Japanese warrior. Maybe he was one.

      During our discussion I noticed that Naoki’s English was a bit clumsy but Yusuke spoke fluently in American accent. When we stood up to take our seats at the table I complimented him about his English and asked if he had been to USA. He told me that he had spent there three years.

       Patrik helped me to serve the dinner which probably was unconventional for the guys but usual here in Finland. Patrik was sitting opposite of me with Naoki and I had Yusuke beside me. That gave us an excellent chance to discuss during our dinner. The more we talked the more interested I became about the man sitting beside me. Three years in USA had made him more relaxed and open even when talking with strangers like me.

      I asked him how he felt about being transferred to Finland on short notice.  He laughed and told me that his first reaction was to be afraid of polar bears. When he had found out more about his coming post he had actually been very excited about this possibility. The only thing that didn’t please him was the cold weather. I comforted him by telling that the spring would come within a month and that summer was nice and warm compared to the humid heat in Japan.

      At some stage I started to follow how Patrik was doing with Naoki. They were sitting very close their arms touching now and then. Every time that happened Naoki’s breathing hitched and his eyes strayed towards Patrik. I thought I saw a slight blush on his cheeks. They were in the middle of something very gentle and fragile. They were not lovers yet but they might soon become ones.

      Yusuke glanced at them too and smiled as if he knew what was going on. Finally he turned at me and surprised me with a very direct and personal question.

“When will your baby be born?”

“Around middle of June. I’m looking for somebody to help me with the baby. Perttu, the father of this child, is on tour most of this year. He’s a musician”, I explained my difficult situation in one go.

“You’re not married with him?” Yusuke continued along the same lines glancing at my left hand.

“No, and will never be. He has other interests at the moment…”

“Oh, I see. I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be. This baby is my dream-come-true as was her father too. Sometimes things just don’t go as planned…”

They don’t. I lost my wife and daughter in the Great Tohoku Earthquake in 2011.”

“Oh no! My condolences. That must have been horrific. I can’t even imagine….” I said and grabbed his arm shocked by his tragedy.

“Yusuke laid his hand on mine tears glittering in his eyes. “It took me three years to cope with the thought that they are gone forever. Coming to Finland is the second step in my recovery.”

      Our discussion had disturbed my peace of mind to the extent that I had to take a break in the toilet to pull myself together. When I returned Patrik had collected the main dish away and was setting the table with the dessert plates. I headed to the kitchen to bake the cheese for our dessert. When I was doing that Yusuke came to the kitchen looking worried.

“I’m sorry if I made you upset. I just thought it would be better to tell you right away. Keeping a thing like that as a secret is too heavy for me.”

“Talking is always better than silence and action is better than doing nothing. I can see you have been exercising hard… ”, I said smiling at him.

“Well yeah, I love Japanese martial arts. Kendo is my favorite. I’ve also practiced Japanese archery kyudo.”

“One of your Finnish colleagues is practicing kyudo. He once showed us the bow and the movements. It was beautiful and calming, like a dance. It would be nice to try it sometime…”

      I was sorry when we got the dessert ready so quickly and had to return to the living room to serve it. Patrik was probably pleased to let Yusuke help me because he wanted to spend time with Naoki.

      I had reserved four hours for our dinner and the schedule seemed to hold very well. We stood up from the dinner table and the guests thanked me of an excellent dinner about a quarter to ten. I would have liked them to stay longer but I knew it wasn’t appropriate. 

      When they were leaving Patrik gave me a warm hug but Yusuke and Naoki shook my hand as goodbye.

“It would be nice to talk with you more some time. Please feel free to call me or send me an e-mail”, I proposed encouraged by Yusuke’s straightforward behavior. We had exchanged business cards during our introduction so we both had essential contact information available.

“It was an honor to visit your home”, he replied formally and bowed politely.  Something in his eyes told me I would hear from him sooner rather than later….


End file.
